Wizard Love
by KimKatastrophe
Summary: 11 year old Tessa is ready for her adventurous 7 years in Hogwarts. Her family has a long history in the Slytherin house, and she is sure of who she is and what house she'd be in. But she quickly learns, she know very little about herself...
1. Prologue

**Wizard Love**

**Prologue**

"Bye mom, dad." I said as I gave my mom and dad a hug.

"Tessa, please me safe, ok?" My mom smiled at me.

"Of coarse, besides, uncle Joseph will be watching me!"

Before they could respond, woman's voice came over the speaker, "Flight 16B for London is departing in 5 minutes."

I kissed my dad's cheek and hugged my mom goodbye.

I rolled my bag and went to find a seat on the plane.

I sat down and pulled out my iPod and started playing some All Time Low. I was the luckiest 11 year old you'd meet.

I had loving parents, an awesome artsy uncle, an iPod, cell phone, and not to mention I was headed to the best magical school around, Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When the plane landed, it only took me five seconds to find my brightly dressed uncle. He had long black hair and heavy stubble. He was wearing a lavender button down shirt that was only half buttoned. His pants were white and tight with a black chain for a belt.

I dropped my bag and jumped on my favorite uncle.

"How are you my bumblebee?" he hugged me tight.

I laughed, "Good! Mom and Dad were way more worried than necessary!"

"Aren't they always?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" I smiled as I did a short jog to grab my stuff.

He helped me put all my stuff in his car and we drove to his house.

When we pulled up I smiled. The house was more like a manor. It was white and the shutters were a worn black, and of coarse he had a lavender door.

It had been nearly a year since I'd seen the manor.

"Fixed it up I see!" I giggled.

"Yes, and it was a chore, let me tell you trouble maker!" he picked me up and started to tickle me.

When I wiggled out of his grasp I grabbed my bags and ran inside the house and quickly found my room.

I threw my stuff on the floor and ran to the window. I pushed the window open and walked onto the small balcony.

I looked down quickly, just to make sure everything was clear. I backed all the way up against my bedroom wall, then sprinted to the balcony. I grabbed the railing on it, and jumped over it.

"Sid!" I yelled as I fell from the 3rd floor.

I was about to fall to the ground when a giant hand caught me.

"Sid!" I yelled as I hugged the creatures thumb tightly.

My uncle ran to the back of the house, "Sid! Change back, if muggles see you, Snape will give you so much to deal with!"

In a flash I was being held by Sid, my cousin.

He transformed back into his normal self. He was tall, had black tousled hair, and the deepest hazel eyes I'd ever seen. He was tall and had a smooth, deep voice.

"Maybe Tessa should stop jumping from windows." he said as he put me down.

I gave him a big hug, which he returned.

"Tessa, don't do that again." my uncle rolled his eyes.

"Sorry!" I smiled.

"So, first year, what house to you think you'll be in?" Sid asked anxiously.

"Slytherin! Isn't that kind of a family tradition?" I smiled.

"All but your mom and mine." he smiled lightly.

"Yupp, your mom was a Ravenclaw and mine was a Hufflepuff!" I giggled.

"Indeed." my uncle smiled.

"We should go to sleep early today, we have a big day tomorrow." Sid smiled.

"Agreed!" I said.

That night I got the best sleep ever, filled with good dreams of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sid and Uncle Joseph too me to Platform 9¾.

My uncle hugged us both goodbye before we disappeared through the wall.

My cousin tugged me onto the marvelous train and brought me to his booth.

"Sid, who's this?" one of his Slytherin friends asked.

"This is my cousin, Tessa. She's a first year, guaranteed new Slytherin!" he smiled, very proud to have me there.

"Well Sid, us third years don't exactly hang out with first years, and she should make some friends her age. Let her fend for herself." his friend glared at me.

I glared back, "Sorry, I wasn't aware I was in the presence of royalty. I'll go."

I stormed out of the booth and looked for an empty one. When I did I slipped in and threw my stuff under the seat.

I sat down hard and pouted.

Just as I was leaning back to relax, someone opened the door to the booth. It was a pale, red headed boy.

"Is it ok if I…?" he motioned to the seat opposite me.

"Go for it." I frowned.

He sat down, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley!"

"I'm Tessa, Tessa Blake." I held out my hand.

He shook it softly. He smiled at me, "So, what house do you hope to get in to?"

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family was in Slytherin, except my mother and aunt. My mom was in Hufflepuff and my aunt was in Ravenclaw." I smirked.

"Oh…Well, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor! My family is always sorted there!" he smiled at me.

"Gryffindor is the one house I would never want to be in. It's disgusting." I spat.

As the hall got louder another boy entered the booth. He had short brown hair with innocent blue eyes, and dorky glasses.

"May I sit?" he asked.

"Please do!" Ron gasped.

I shot him a nasty glare.

He sat down next to Ron and stared at me for a moment, before blinking hard and introducing himself, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron gasped.

I had to admit my shock by widening my eyes, "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and you are?" he held out his hand.

"Tessa, Tessa Blake." I shook his hand harder then intended.

"And I'm Ron, Ron Weasley!" He smiled and shook Harry's hand as well.

I couldn't even take the amount of goody goody in the booth. I grabbed my bags and as I stormed out I bumped into a frizzy haired girl.

"Sorry!" she started, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Tessa Blake." I said simply as I jogged to find another booth.

I found another booth with only one seat left. There were three boys inside. One was skinny and small, blonde hair, and grey eyes. The other two had brown hair and were heavy set.

I rolled my eyes, no other choice.

I walked into the booth and shut the door. I didn't ask to sit, I just did.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are? Sitting here without my permission! Do you know who I am?" The blonde boy yelled at me.

My eyes turned to daggers, and I could almost feel the anger steaming from my black and white hair.

"I couldn't possibly care less who you are! All I know is that you seem to be a spoiled brat, and honestly you disgust me!" I shouted.

His jaw dropped to the floor and he stared silently for a few seconds.

"My apologies miss, I didn't realize you were like us." He smirked.

"Like you?" I glared.

"Are you expected to be in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"That's what I mean. I'm Draco Malfoy." He held his hand out.

I shook it, "Tessa Blake."

"These are my boys, Crabbe and Goyle." he motioned to the giant boys with him.

"Hi." I smirked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once we arrived at the school, we were placed on little boats to take us across the lake to the school.

I started getting on Draco's boat, then an arm pulled me away. I turn my head and see Sid's brilliant hazel eyes.

"C'mon, we'll take a boat." he smiled.

"Ok!" I laughed with excitement.

Once inside, the first years were huddled together outside the dining hall. I saw Draco and waved to him, and naturally he waved back.

I turned to the left and saw Ron with Harry and Hermione. He waved shyly at me. He was definatly going to be a Gryffindor, and I was to be a Slytherin, why bother being his friend. I snapped my head back in the direction of Draco, completely blowing the ginger off.

I walked over to him and we started chatting, that is, until he caught eye of Harry.

He pushed past everyone in the crowd, and once he reached Harry he spoke up, "So, it's true what they say. The famous Harry Potter here at Hogwarts. You can waste your time with these losers, or you can spend your time with a higher caliber of wizard…" he let his hand out before Harry, "what do you say Potter?"

"I say, I can figure out who the right people are for myself thanks." He glared.

Draco frowned as the Professor returned.

"They're ready for you." she said as she opened the door and let us in.

The walk in was crazy as people clapped and cheered for us. All of them eager for new members of their house.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sorted to Gryffindor. Draco and his friends were Slytherin. Then, "Tessa Blake?"

I walked up to the hat. When it touched my head, it started speaking to me.

"You want to be in Slytherin? Not a surprise, given you're a Blake."

He paused, and the moment he spoke, I felt my heart sink to the floor.

"Gryffindor!"

I could just jump out the windows and plummet to my death, and I wouldn't even care.

I couldn't move, and everyone's gasping reactions didn't help at all.

"Dear, you're done, please sit with your house." She helped me stand.

I fell straight to the ground.

"Tess!" I heard Sid's voice call to me.

Before I could react, he was helping me up. He helped me over to the Gryffindor table, where he placed me between Harry and Ron.

"You'll be ok Hun." he whispered in my ear. He kissed the back of my head as he worked his way to the Slytherin table.

Harry turned himself fully and stared at me, "Are you alright Tessa?"

"No. I hate everyone." I said as I slammed my head against the wooden table.

The rest of the night was a blur.


End file.
